


As Tradition Dictates: The Story of Lyra Malfoy

by LuNrECLiPsE



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Gen, Hidden Relationships, Imagine If Draco Had A Little Sister, Lucius and Narcissa Are Good Parents, Minor Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, POV Original Female Character, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Slytherins Being Slytherins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23241838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuNrECLiPsE/pseuds/LuNrECLiPsE
Summary: When Lyra Carinae Malfoy, the youngest of the Malfoy family, attends Hogwarts, she finds that keeping Draco out of trouble is no easy task (not that it ever was before). Her parents have kept way more of their past from her than she initially realized, and bloody hell do the Gryffindor's really get away with absolutely everything? She was going to have to speak to her mother about this.
Relationships: Blaise Zabini/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Theodore Nott/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	As Tradition Dictates: The Story of Lyra Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to Lyra's story! I'd like to immediately mention that this work was heavily inspired by RiverWriter's An Unexpected Malfoy, which you should definitely check out. Honestly, all of her stuff is incredible, but anyways, this is my 'Imagine if there was another Malfoy' attempt. Please leave comments! They keep me motivated and any ideas are helpful! I hope you enjoy Lyra's tale as much as I do.
> 
> \- Love, Eclipse  
> *This is not beta-ed, all mistakes are my own

As the sun rose over Wiltshire, it cast a shimmering glow upon the large Malfoy estate. Inside the Manor, the Lady of the House hums quietly as she sits at the breakfast table. Narcissa takes a sip of her tea, gazing at her half-awake son and husband with an amused smile on her face. “I forget sometimes that neither of you appreciates early mornings.” Lucius looks up from reading the Daily Prophet, raising an eyebrow.

“How you manage to be so put together this early in the day is astounding.” He glances at his pocket watch with a sigh before calling. “Delphi.” A sharp crack sounded and a house-elf appeared before the table, bowing to the Master and Mistress of the House.

“Yes Master?” Delphi blinks up at Lucius, head tilted slightly. “How may Delphi serve today?”

“Please wake Lyra, if you could.” The elf nods before disappearing with another loud crack. Draco spoke up, poking at his food with a frown.

“. . . I heard her crying last night. It sounded more intense.” His parents exchanged a glance, each gaze filled with concern as they waited for their daughter to come down for breakfast. 

A soft light filtered through navy blue curtains, spilling onto the sleeping Malfoy heiress as Delphi popped quietly into the bedroom. Lyra stirred slightly, her dark hair fanning out around her as her personal elf drew open the curtains. The girl groaned, shielding her eyes from the sudden onslaught of harsh sunlight as she sat up. “. . . Delphi? What time is it. . . ?” Lyra stretched, gazing sleepily at the elf.

“Miss! The Master and Mistress and the Young Master are all at break-” Delphi’s words were cut off with a flurry of bedsheets and flailing arms and legs as Lyra practically flew from her bed, rushing to her closet with a shocked cry.

“Oh for Salazar’s sake! Delphi, please let them know I’ll be down in five minutes.” The girl was frantic as she quickly pulled on a set of beautiful blue robes before sitting at her vanity and running a comb through her jet black hair. “. . . This will have to do for now I suppose.” With a final once over, Lyra slipped into a pair of low black heels before making her way downstairs to the parlor. 

Just as she was finishing her meal, a screech owl flew through an open window, dropping a bundle in Lyra’s lap. Narcissa raised an eyebrow.

“Now what could that be for it to be delivered so early in the morning I wonder?” Lucius eyed the bird as Draco fed it some toast.

“If I’m not mistaken that’s one of Severus’ birds.” Lyra tilted her head, curious as to what her godfather could be sending her. She always presumed he doted on Draco, even though she understood he cared for her in his own way.

“Uncle Sev sent something? Open it Lyra.” Draco merely grinned at his little sister’s eye roll, in reaction to his childish nickname for their godfather as well as his twelve-year-old boy enthusiasm. With a shake of her head, Lyra untied the bundle, eyes widening as she noticed several small bottles filled with a shimmering light blue liquid. Narcissa recognized such a concoction in a heartbeat.

“Oh how lovely! Look Lucius, Severus sent Lyra calming draughts.” Her daughter smiled shyly as she read the note attached, though Lyra couldn’t help but giggle at the very end.

“Uncle Severus wishes the whole family well, in his own way of course,” She smiles at her father’s dramatic eye roll before continuing to read the letter. “He also says he’s sent these draughts as a mere precaution for the train to be sure I don’t faint suddenly in one of the compartments.” Narcissa nodded.

“How kind of him.” The matriarch turned to her son with a raised eyebrow. “Your father and I expect for you to mind Lyra while on the train as well. You know how much attention one garners coming from our house, so it would be wise to stay with those you trust.” Draco’s expression was serious as he nodded.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be sure to look out for her.” Lyra sighs dramatically, barely resisting the urge to laugh at her godfather’s last comment.

“I’d like to mention that he said he’s made two extra calming draughts to be left at the Manor, just to be used in the event I’m not sorted into Slytherin House.” At this, Draco burst out laughing. Lucius chuckled, folding the Prophet as he spoke.

“Imagine, the youngest Malfoy being Sorted into Hufflepuff.” Narcissa shook her head, smiling wryly as she finished her tea.

“Indeed. Well then, if we are all quite finished, I believe we have some business to attend to in Diagon Alley?” Her husband stood up, grabbing his walking stick before offering Lyra his arm.

“Draco, escort your Mother, please. Brace yourselves.” Lyra’s eyes snapped shut as she felt the familiar, yet extremely unpleasant tug of Apparating. When she felt her feet hit solid ground again, Lyra stumbled slightly, grateful for her father’s arm supporting her.

“. . . Merlin, I hate that feeling.” Lucius chuckled slightly, glancing towards his wife and son. They had all Apparated just inside the Alley, and wizards and witches milled through the cramped streets. As Lyra gazed around at all the people, she made sure to adopt the mask her family wore on outings such as this. Here, they had a reputation to uphold. Now wasn’t the time for gawking. Without waiting a minute longer, Narcissa headed towards Ollivander’s, Lucius beside her as they shepherded Draco and Lyra through the crowd. A quiet jingle sounded as the Malfoy family entered the wand shop, and Mr. Ollivander himself looked up from the counter.

“Ah, Lord and Lady Malfoy. A pleasure to see you again.” His unnerving silver eyes seemed to bore right through Lyra, and the girl suppressed the urge to shudder. “Your children, I presume.” Lucius nodded, placing a hand on Draco’s shoulder.

“As you most likely remember, my son, Draco, has already been chosen by his wand. However, our daughter Lyra is attending Hogwarts this year and requires a wand of your caliber.” Ollivander nodded thoughtfully, studying the girl with newfound intrigue.

“Of course. . Let’s see what we can find, shall we?” He disappeared into the depths of the shop and eventually emerged with one box. Draco raised an eyebrow.

“Just one? It took ages for a wand to choose me.” Lyra glanced at her brother, tilting her head before returning her attention to the small box Ollivander set on the counter. The man seemed expectant as he removed the lid, revealing a beautifully crafted wand.

“I think Miss Malfoy will find this wand to be suitable to her tastes. Willow, for those with great potential you know. 9 ½ inches, much like her brother’s wand I believe. 9 ¾ inch was it?” Ollivander turned to Draco, who nodded before he continued. “Give it a try.” Lyra stepped forward, glancing back at her parents before carefully picking up the wand. She gasped quietly as warmth filled her body, and with a tentative flick, smiled brightly as a stream of blue butterflies suddenly appeared from the tip of her new wand. Ollivander clapped. “Wonderful! How fitting. Now, would we like to discuss price, Mr. Malfoy?” Lyra’s father nodded as she placed the wand back into its box.

“Of course.” Lucius turned to Narcissa with a slight smile. “Why don’t you take the children to Madam Malkin’s for robes before we collect their books for the year?” 

His wife nodded. “We’ll meet at Flourish and Blotts. Come along, children.” Ollivander bowed to the family as they left, returning his attention to Mr. Malfoy as the door closed. 

After being sized for all new robes and dress robes, Lyra and Draco were more than happy to leave the shop in favor of the bookstore. Lyra raised an eyebrow as they entered the overcrowded Flourish and Blotts. “. . . Now why on Earth is every witch and wizard in all of England here? And for Salazar’s sake who is Gilderoy Lockhart?” Draco rolled his eyes, directing his sister’s attention towards a moving banner with the smiling face of a sleazy looking wizard.

“Our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, after the unsurprising disappointment of Quirrell I suppose.” Narcissa also raised an eyebrow at the line of squealing witches of all ages as they waited to meet the famed author.

“. . . We’ll be discussing this later, children. Now, I believe your father is on his way from Gringotts. Lyra, there are some additional texts I’d like for you to bring to school. We’ll collect those.” She glances at her son, tilting her head slightly. “Do stay out of trouble while your sister and I shop.” Draco nodded.

“Of course, Mother.” With that, the family dispersed, weaving through the crowds of people with ease. After a few moments, a sudden commotion erupted as Lyra heard Lockhart proclaim that Harry Potter was leaving with all of his books completely free of charge. She looked up at her mother, who raised an eyebrow.

“. . . Find your brother, if you will please Lyra. We don’t want him to say something rash now do we?” The girl nodded before beginning to search for Draco, sighing slightly as she noticed him on the stairs with a book. Clearly looking to ambush an extremely popular trio of lions.

“. . . Merlin this boy has no tact. Father will kill him.” Before Lyra could make it to her brother, he had already engaged Potter and the Weasleys.

“. . . Look Potter, you’ve got yourself a girlfriend.” Even from the stairs, Lyra rolled her eyes. Stepping towards her brother with a graceful elegance one learns from being a Malfoy. Narcissa watched from the railing of the loft, a small smile appearing on her face as she watched her children fight their own battles.

“I do believe that’s quite enough.” Draco glanced up at her with a grin, noticing Weasley's angry glares as he held out his hand to Lyra to help her down the final steps.

“Ah, I don’t believe you’ve had the honor to meet my sister, eh, Potter? Weasley? May I present the princess of our house. . .” Lyra tilted her head as she glanced between the two, a raised eyebrow and a cold look on her face.

“Lyra Carinae Malfoy. I would say it’s a pleasure, but after the stories I’ve heard. . .” She smirks, looking the red-faced Weasley boy up and down. “It’s no wonder Granger’s the brains of the operation, hm?” Within seconds, the boy lunged for her, amid shouts from his family and friends. Narcissa immediately started descending the stairs, wand half drawn. Draco’s eyes widened but before he could react, a black cane crossed in front of Lyra and a protective arm wrapped across her shoulders. Forcing the redhead back towards his family with an obvious snarl. The girl merely smiled, maintaining eye contact with the enraged second year. “. . . Hello Father, I was just introducing myself to Potter and the Weasleys.” Lucius’ anger was barely concealed by his silky voice as he spoke, raising an eyebrow.

“Now children, play nicely. We wouldn’t want anyone to be hurt now do we?” He removed his cane from in front of his daughter, eyeing the youngest Weasley boy with disdain. “Refrain from ever attempting such a foolish thing again. Next time, I won’t be as lenient.”

“What on Earth is going on here?” The voice of Arthur Weasley was heard as he nudged his way through the crowd, stilling as he noticed Lucius and his children. “. . . Lucius. A pleasure to see you and your family again.” Lyra’s father chuckled slightly, raising an eyebrow towards the red-headed man.

“It would’ve been much more pleasant had your son not foolishly tried assaulting my daughter. Yes, I believe these introductions would’ve gone much smoother.” Mr. Weasley’s eyes widened before sending a glance at his son.

“Did you do such a thing Ronald?” A chorus of protests sounded as all the Weasley children spoke up, defending their brother as he stubbornly shook his head.

“Malfoy started it!” “She insulted him Dad!” Suddenly, a quiet voice spoke up from the side.

“. . . It’s true sir.” Draco almost got whiplash as he helped his mother down the stairs, eyes wide as he processed Hermione Granger’s words. Ron seemed just as shocked, rounding on the girl with an indignant expression while Harry merely seemed mildly conflicted. Lyra raised an eyebrow, looking at the girl with a newfound interest. At Ron’s angered gaze, Hermione paled. “Honestly Ron, there’s no point in lying. Quite frankly, it’s not right to immediately engage in violence. And it’s not as if she hasn’t said something we’ve all heard before.” Narcissa exchanged a glance with Lucius, tilting her head slightly. Her husband nodded minutely.

“Miss Granger, I presume?” The girl looked up at the Malfoy patriarch, her gaze cold as she nodded. Lucius continued, studying the Gryffindor with mild curiosity. “. . . Yes, Draco has told me all about you.” Lyra bit her lip slightly, resisting the urge to laugh at her brother’s attempt to keep his face blank. Narcissa raised an eyebrow, stepping in to place her hand on Lucius’ arm with a frosty smile.

“Yes, and while we would all love to stay and chat, there’s still much to be done at the Manor before the children go off to school.” She nods to Arthur, tilting her head. “I hope that the next time Lyra and your son meet at Hogwarts, it’ll be with . . . much more civil behavior.” Understanding that the conversation was now over, Draco stepped forward to offer his sister his arm. Lyra took it with a smile and a cool nod to her soon to be classmates.

“See you around.” She turned her attention to Hermione, glancing her up and down for a moment. “. . . Hm. . . You’ll be hearing from me soon, Granger.” With that, Lucius led his family out of Flourish and Blotts. Not even bothering to spare a glance at the Weasley’s as they left. As they walked down the crowded Alley, Draco shot his sister a curious glance.

“What do you want with Granger?” Lyra shrugged, a slightly teasing expression on her face as she looked up at Draco.

“You never know, having the brightest witch in your year as an ally might be useful in the future.”


End file.
